Patents to Namanny et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,254,478 and 6,604,996 show that it is known to provide slotless-micro-race-track systems and remote control motorized racing vehicles thereon for the purpose of conducting a competition in which each, (typically a plurality), of the contestants are provided controls for remotely controlling one of such motorized racing vehicles. The competition per se. involves allowing each contestant to remotely control his or her assigned motorized racing vehicle so that it proceeds around the slotless-micro-race-track. Typically a winner of the competition is identified as the contestant who's motorized racing vehicle completes some selected number of laps in a manner judged comparatively superior amongst the contestants, (eg. the fastest), although points might be awarded for instance, on laps a contestant leads and finish position.
It is noted that functional slotless-micro-race-track systems and remote control motorized racing vehicles appropriate for use in practice of the present invention method, are available from Micro-Reality Motorsports of 1500 S.W 7th St., Atlantic, Iowa 50022. However, it is to be understood that a “track” can comprise any functional system, such as cones set out on a floor, or a carpet of appropriate shape, and that participants can build their own car, such as from kits, or purchase a vehicle pre-assembled. Cars will typically be Micro-Reality 1/10 the scale, but can be any functional size or scale.
Continuing, it is further noted that young people at, for instance, high schools, universities, 4-H, FFA, Boy Scouts, TSA, YMCA, YWCA, Church Groups and other clubs or the like, are in need of extra-curricular activities and that businessmen are always looking for ways to make the best use of marketing dollars to the end that customers are drawn to their facilities. Thus is identified a potential need for a method of conducting a competition.
With the foregoing insight, the present invention is disclosed as a method of doing business involving a method for conducting a possibly sponsored competition involving a slotless-micro-race-track system and remote control motorized racing vehicles, which, as a side benefit, might lead to beneficial marketing exposure of said sponsor to a relevant public, which might include a television audience.
Known Patents include U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,377 to McVean et al. Said Patent describes a method of conducting a racing event, and a hybrid sporting event and game show based on the sporting event. The sporting event involves mounting robotic jockeys onto live hackney ponies in a racing event made up of one or more races. The robotic jockeys are remote controlled, and players are provided race cards that contain pairings of a race horse identification and an indicium identifying the animal in a corresponding race. Players can win individual races or an entire event depending on the outcome of races and the content of the race cards held, and other factors. Race cards can be distributed in advance of a race event at the race event location, or at a remote location such as supermarkets. The event, said 377 Patent describes, can be broadcast live and winners can be present at a race event or in the broadcast audience.
Another Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,32,293 to Goyette, describes a board game with focus on an auto racing game apparatus and method of play. While said 293 Patent identifies the concept of auto racing, it does not suggest application of a slotless race track and remote control motorized racing vehicles. Another such board game having as its focus a method of playing a racing game, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,605 to Hoffman.
Additional Patents which describe systems and/or methods of playing a game are disclosed because the inventors are aware of them:                U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,502 to Nakagawa;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,263 to Hayashida et al.;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,429 to Keller Jr.;        U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,873 to Jacobsen;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,226 to Yi;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,366 to Gohlke; and        U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,228 to Pedersen.        
Even in view of the identified known prior art there remains need for a method of conducting a competition utilizing a slotless-race-track system and remote control motorized racing vehicles.
Need remains for a system and method of introducing people, typically young people but older people can be involved as well, to the practice of racing remote controlled vehicles in locally to nationally recognized and monitored competition settings.